First Contact:Sabotage
by wynand
Summary: Alternate Timeline Story: What would have happened if after the Borg attack, the Phoenix malfunctioned and First Contact didn't occur?


First Contact: Sabotage  
  
Author's Note: Many of my favorite Star Trek episodes, such as "Yesterday's Enterprise", "Tapestries", "Mirror, Mirror", and "City on the Edge of Forever" involve alternate timelines. I was watching "First Contact" the other day and wondered what would have happened if, after the Borg attack, the flight of the Phoenix had been unsuccessful. I welcome any feedback and comments. This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please be kind. I'd like to note also that I couldn't find any information about the Vulcan ship that made First Contact. So, I decided that it would be an interesting twist if the captain of the ship were a young Ambassador Saval from the "Enterprise" series.  
  
Characters:  
  
Jean Luc Picard - Captain of the Enterprise  
William T. Riker - First Officer  
Geordi LaForge - Chief Engineer  
Data - Android Helmsman  
Deanna Troi - Ship's Counselor  
Worf - Klingon Security Officer  
Beverly Crusher - Ship's Doctor  
Guinan - Enterprise's Bartender  
  
Zefram Cochrane - Inventor of the first human warp drive ship, The Phoenix  
Lily Sloane- Zefram Cochrane's partner  
  
Saval - Captain of the Vulcan Ship Selaya  
T'Prin - Science Officer  
Tuvon - Communications Officer  
  
April 5th, 2063 11:20 AM Earth Time.  
  
Mission Log: Captain Saval, Vulcan Science Vessel Selaya  
  
We have finished surveying planetary system 19720519. None of the planets is home to a warp-capable civilization. The third planet does have a Class 3 industrial society that according to scans recently underwent a world war that featured primitive nuclear weapons. In accordance with Vulcan exploratory policy, we have avoided contact and are now underway to our next destination.  
  
April 5th, 2063. 11:00 AM Earth Time  
  
"Five, Four, Three, Two, One"  
  
With a shudder and roar, the Phoenix's engines fired and the small craft slowly began to take off. Within minutes, its three-man crew was in space and making preparations to attempt to travel faster than light.   
  
"300,000 kilometers per second, here we come," said William T. Riker.  
  
The ship slowly gained speed passing 20,000 kilometers per second. The velocity gauge climbed past 100,000 kilometers per second. As the indicator reached 280,000 kilometers per second a shrill buzzer alerted the crew to some sort of problem.  
  
"What the hell is that?" shouted Riker.  
  
"I don't know" replied Dr. Zefram Cochrane. Cochrane began pushing buttons and turning dials. The small spacecraft began to shudder violently.  
  
"Geordi!?", asked Riker.  
  
"I'm not sure commander, but we need to abort the flight or we're going to break apart from these vibrations.   
  
Cochrane hit the emergency abort switch. The small ship rapidly decelerated. Riker and LaForge exchanged serious glances, each reading the other's thoughts. Geordi was the first to speak.  
  
"What about First Contact?" Geordi asked, still obviously in shock.  
  
"First thing's first" said Riker. "Let's make sure this ship is OK." The three men began examining gauges and indicators.   
  
Cochrane uttered something beneath his breath. "The coolant tank in the right nacelle lost its integrity and vented the coolant out into space." "A few more seconds and the only part of us to break the warp-barrier would have been our atoms," he said in an almost joking manner.  
  
Riker appeared annoyed at Cochrane's flippant attitude. "Doctor Cochrane..." he began.  
  
"I know, I know...this is a pivotal moment in human history...yada yada yada...I told you I didn't want to be a damn statue!" Cochrane interrupted.   
  
Riker and Geordi once again exchanged glances. The close friends and fellow Enterprise personnel knew what the other was thinking. Geordi was the first to speak.  
  
"Doctor Cochrane, how do you know the tank ruptured?" he asked. "All I can tell from here is that we lost coolant."  
  
Cochrane, appearing slightly uncomfortable, pulled a small silver flask from his jacket and took a long drink. As he finished, he said quietly, "Because I was the one who caused it."   
  
------  
  
Captain Jean Luc Picard, escorted by Lieutenant Commander Data, arrived at the bridge of the Enterprise. "Report," Picard said as he sat in his chair.  
  
"Sir, life support is down to 80%, shields are offline, the warp core is damaged due to leaking plasma coolant, and casualty reports are still filtering in.," reported Worf.   
  
"Data, what is the status of the Phoenix?" Picard asked his android officer.  
  
"Sir, the Phoenix appears to be drifting. However, sensors indicate the three occupants are in good health." said Data.  
  
"Picard to Commander Riker."   
  
"Riker here, sir."   
  
"What is your status Commander? Was your warp flight successful?"  
  
"Negative sir."  
  
"Negative? What happened, Number One?"  
  
"Sir, the coolant tank in the right nacelle ruptured as we were nearing the warp threshold. If we hadn't aborted the flight the ship would have exploded."  
  
"Commander Data" Picard quickly asked, "Where is the Vulcan ship?"  
  
"Sir, the Vulcan ship has accelerated to warp two and is on a heading to Alpha Centauri." replied the calm android. "It appears our efforts were in vain."  
  
"Damn it! It will not end like this!" said Picard with uncharacteristic anger. "Transporter Room, beam the Phoenix's crew aboard. Find Lily Sloane and all remaining Enterprise personnel and beam them aboard as well. Shuttle Bay Two, tractor the Phoenix into the shuttle bay. Picard out." Picard turned to his Klingon tactical officer. "Mr. Worf have the senior staff assembled in conference room three in five minutes." Picard was already through the door of his ready room before Worf could respond.  
  
------------------------  
  
April 5, 2063: 11:30 AM Earth Time  
  
"Mr. LaForge, you were in charge of the Phoenix's repairs" Picard began. "Why was the flight unsuccessful?" Geordi began to reply when Riker cut him off. "Sir, it was Cochrane" Riker said, defending Geordi. "He deliberately sabotaged the Phoenix. I guess the pressure of being a hero got to him. Rather than face up to the future we told him about, he decided to write a new future. Personally, I believe he meant to commit suicide but I can't be sure."  
  
All eyes were on Commander Riker. All mouths were open in disbelief except for Worf's whose usual frown turned into a scowl. "This man has no honor!" the Klingon seethed. Picard silenced him with a glance.  
  
"I need not belabor the gravity of the current situation. If we do not do something to rectify it, the Borg will have lost this battle but will have won the war. We must find a way to bring about First Contact in a way that will restore our timeline. Are there any suggestions?" asked the captain.  
  
"Couldn't we simply go back in time again using the Borg time travel method and repair the Phoenix?" suggested Dr. Crusher.  
  
"I don't think that's a great idea, Doc. First of all, we don't understand time travel well enough. We'll be lucky enough to get back to our own century when this is all done."  
  
"Perhaps we could repair the Phoenix and make another try. Is it certain that the Vulcan ship is too far away to detect its warp signature?" asked Worf.  
  
Riker answered this one. "From what I remember from the academy, the ship was literally minutes away from leaving the system and barely picked up the warp signature as it was. I doubt the Vulcans can be of any help at this point."  
  
"Wait a second, Will." Troi quickly said. "That's exactly it! Let's ask the Vulcans for help."  
  
The whole staff focused their attention on Deanna.  
  
"What do you mean, Councilor?" asked LaForge. "The Vulcans of this century are more advanced than humans, but they certainly don't possess any technical knowledge that could be of use to us. We're almost two centuries ahead of them."  
  
"I don't mean that Geordi. What I mean is, let's contact the Vulcans and explain what happened. Given how the Federation has helped Vulcan and the entire Alpha Quadrant prosper, they may be willing to help restore the timeline. Let's explain the situation and see if they'll go along."  
  
"It might just work," said Riker. "We can get the Vulcans to pretend that the flight was a success. First Contact can take place a few hours later than it did originally."  
  
Picard silently considered the advice of his crew. "Make it so. Set an intercept course for the Vulcan ship. Maximum warp. Data, find all the information you can on the Vulcan ship and its crew. How long will it take to overtake them?"  
  
"Given the current condition of the Enterprise, at maximum warp, it should take approximately one hour and twenty-seven minutes" the android replied with his usual efficiency.  
  
"Alert me when we are nearing the Vulcan ship's sensor range" Picard ordered as he stood. "Dismissed."  
  
------  
  
Captain's Log: April 5th, 2063  
  
After our recent encounter with the Borg we expected to find that the timeline we knew would be restored. We did not expect trouble from the one person necessary to our cause, Zefram Cochrane. It is curious that history records Dr. Cochrane as a visionary hero, while reports from my crew show him to be self-centered, arrogant, and mentally maladjusted. Of course, it has only been ten years since the third world war and the emotional scars are sure to run deep. I have asked Counselor Troi to try to help Dr. Cochrane."  
  
-------  
  
Zefram Cochrane sat in his assigned quarters and considered the events of the past thirty-six hours. Just a short time ago, he had been reasonably sure that his ship would work and that he would receive a handsome payday as promised. All that disappeared as the explosions of the Borg attack killed both his friends, and his dreams. As if that weren't bad enough, he then found that he was considered some sort of hero in the future. He snorted at the last thought. "Computer, get me a drink!" he yelled.   
  
"Please specify." replied the computer in its calm authoritative voice. Cochrane briefly thought the voice sounded like that of his mother. He then said, "Whiskey, straight."   
  
"The consumption of beverages containing alcohol is forbidden on Starfleet vessels. However, a synthehol substitute is available," the computer replied.  
  
"Yeah, O.K. Give me that" Cochrane replied grumpily. The replicator glowed and a glass of synthehol-whiskey materialized. Cochrane drank it in one swallow. "Computer, another!" he ordered. As he ordered his fifth glass, the door chimed.  
  
Cochrane, absorbed in his thoughts, didn't hear the chime. Outside his quarters, Deanna Troi sensed his emotions. On one hand she sensed great anger and on the other shame. She rang the bell again.  
  
"Come in." Cochrane replied.  
  
"Hello Dr. Cochrane," Troi began, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like a dog that's been beat too much," he replied. He finished his drink and sat the glass next to four other glasses on a small table. After a moment's pause he said, "Computer two whiskeys, straight."  
  
Counselor Troi graciously accepted the proffered drink and silently thanked the Ferengi for introducing synthehol to the Federation.   
  
"Dr. Cochrane, I know you feel overwhelmed by recent events," she began.  
  
"Overwhelmed?!" roared Cochrane, throwing his glass against a wall. "What do you know about being overwhelmed?" he continued.  
  
Deanna, recalling what she remembered of twenty-first century human psychology, decided on a more aggressive approach. "Let me tell you about 'overwhelmed', Doctor" she began with believable venom, while simultaneously throwing her own glass against a wall. She stood with her hands on her hips. "I have seen men, women, and children assimilated by the Borg. I have seen the devastation brought about by their relentless attempt to assimilate the galaxy. I have seen, Doctor, the entire Earth transformed in an instant from a paradise into a poisonous ball of rock populated only by Borg drones. So don't tell me I know nothing about being 'overwhelmed'!"  
  
Cochrane, seeming somewhat deflated, looked sullenly at his feet. "I didn't mean for it to be this way. I had intended to break the warp barrier and then have the tank rupture. I was prepared to give the Earth its glorious future, but I just didn't want any part of it. I thought I could die a hero," he admitted.  
  
Deanna looked at Cochrane, her gaze momentarily showing her pity and realization that he had meant to kill not only himself, but also Will and Geordi. She quickly assumed her professional impassivity. "And how do you feel about it now?" she asked.  
  
Cochrane remained silent. He looked at Deanna with eyes that betrayed the depth of his tortured soul. Deanna nodded slightly, showing her understanding. "When you want to talk to me, let me know. I'll be waiting," she said as she turned to go out the door.  
  
"Wait" Cochrane asked quietly. "I...I'm sorry. I know Riker and LaForge are your friends. I told them I could fly the Phoenix alone, but they just wouldn't listen." he apologized.  
  
Troi nodded in acknowledgment. "Doctor, you don't need my forgiveness or that of Commander Riker or Lieutenant LaForge." She paused to make sure her last words would sink in. "You need to forgive yourself."  
  
------  
  
"Data to Captain Picard."  
  
"Picard here."  
  
"Captain, we will be within the Vulcan ship's sensor range in five minutes."  
  
"Very well. I'm on my way." Picard strode purposely to the bridge. Never in his long career had so much depended on the outcome of one meeting. He stepped through the doors of his ready room and onto the bridge. His senior staff was already there. Their expressions showed that they knew the awesome significance of what was to transpire. Their eyes also showed that they had absolute faith in their Captain to bring about a successful conclusion.   
  
"Mr. Worf, open hailing frequencies, audio only."  
  
"Hailing frequencies open, sir."  
  
"Vulcan ship. This is Captain Picard of...This is Captain Picard."  
  
"Sir, I am receiving a response."  
  
"This is Captain Saval of the Vulcan science vessel Selaya" he introduced himself. "What can I do for you?" he asked with typical Vulcan detachment.  
  
Picard replied, "Captain Saval, what I have to say is of such paramount importance that only a personal meeting is appropriate. By now you will have detected our ship on your long-range scanners. Would you please drop out of warp so that I may discuss this matter with you personally?"  
  
Captain Saval considered the request. His science officer had in fact reported that a large ship of advanced design was on an intercept course at a speed that no Vulcan ship could match. If the ship had hostile intentions, there was nothing the Vulcan ship could do to stop it. Thus the most logical course of action seemed to be to accede to the request.   
  
"Captain Picard. I will be waiting for your arrival. Saval out." said the Vulcan. He ordered the ship out of warp.  
  
Turning to his science officer Saval asked, "What can you tell me about their ship?"   
  
T'Prin replied, "The vessel matches no known vessels in our database. Clearly the design is significantly more advanced than any ship we have previously encountered. They are approaching us at a speed of warp 7.2."   
  
Saval's raised eyebrow was the only outward sign of his surprise at the speed of the approaching vessel. Next, Tuvon, his communications officer addressed the captain.  
  
"Captain, I have a most unusual report to make" he began. "I recognize the language Captain Picard was speaking. It is one of the languages spoken on the third planet of the system we just finished surveying."   
  
The captain pondered this for a moment. "T'Prin, are you certain that the third planet had no warp-capable civilization?" he asked.   
  
"Yes, my scans were thorough. Even if someone on the planet somehow managed to invent a warp-capable ship, it is extremely unlikely they could build a ship of the size, speed, and complexity of the one I am currently monitoring.  
  
"Continue your scans of the alien vessel. We will await its arrival. Tuvon, contact the Vulcan High Command and apprise them of the situation."  
  
"Sir," Tuvon replied, "there seems to be some sort of interference with long-range communications."   
  
"What is the source?"  
  
"Sir, the source seems to be the approaching vessel."  
  
"Hail them," said the captain calmly.  
  
--------  
  
Zefram Cochrane sat alone in his quarters, thinking about the conversation he had had with the ship's counselor. Part of him could admit that she was right, but part of him was still angry that he was the "chosen one." He never wanted recognition or fame, only fortune. It was bad enough that his previously comfortable life had been destroyed by the awful reality of the third world war. From the rubble he had managed to scrape together one last shot at a life of luxury. Then the Borg came and took it all away.  
  
The doorbell chimed.  
  
Cochrane considered ignoring it. He had had enough psychobabble for one day. Reluctantly he said, "Come in!"  
  
The door slid open and in walked the last person he expected to see, Lily, his partner in building the Phoenix. In her hands, she held a bottle of a strange green-colored liquid. "Hey Z, you want a drink?" she asked.  
  
"No thanks" he replied. "I found out about synthehol from one of the ensigns assigned to me. What's the point?"  
  
"This isn't synthehol," Lily replied with a triumphant look on her face, "it's the real thing. I got it from a very nice bartender."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Cochrane replied suspiciously. "What is it?"  
  
Lily looked at the bottle and then back at Cochrane. "It's green," she said with a smile.  
  
Cochrane, his face now showing a cock-sided grin, said, "'Green' sounds good to me."  
  
--------  
  
"Captain Picard, we are being hailed by the Vulcan vessel", announced Worf.  
  
"Put them on. This is Captain Picard. How can I help you Captain Saval?"  
  
"Perhaps you can explain to me why you are blocking our long-range communications with our home world," said the Vulcan captain.  
  
Picard drew in a breath and glanced at his first officer. They had discussed this possibility and were ready with a reply that would most likely not satisfy the Vulcan.  
  
"Captain Saval, I understand your concern. However, as the matter I wish to discuss with you is of unprecedented seriousness and affects both our peoples, it and our presence here must remain completely secret," explained Picard in his most pleasant diplomat's voice.  
  
Saval considered this for a moment. "Captain Picard, could you tell me who your people are? My communications officer tells me that you are speaking one of the languages used on the third planet of the nearest star system. However, according to our scans, there is no evidence of a warp-capable civilization there. Can you explain this inconsistency?" he asked reasonably.  
  
Once again Picard looked at his first officer who exchanged a meaningful glance with his captain. Picard paused for a moment and then replied, "as a matter of fact, I can explain Captain. We are indeed from the third planet in the closest system, which we call 'Earth'. However, we are not from Earth as it is now. We are from Earth in the future. We have come back through time to restore our original timeline."  
  
The three Vulcans, each with a raised eyebrow, exchanged glances. "Captain Picard, I should inform you that the Vulcan Science Directorate has determined that time travel is impossible" noted Saval.  
  
Picard replied with a wry grin, "Yes, Captain I'm aware of that fact. In about a century they will reconsider their findings."  
  
"We will await your arrival. Saval out."  
  
------  
  
Cochrane half-dragged and half-followed Lily down the hall towards ten-forward, an empty bottle in his hand. Upon entering he forgot about Lily and headed straight for the bar. Holding aloft the empty bottle, he shouted "I'll have another bottle of 'green'".  
  
"Dr. Cochrane, I presume," said the imperturbable bartender. "I'm Guinan. I run ten-forward", she said, introducing herself. "I guess you're referring to this," she said, producing an identical bottle filled with a green liquid from beneath the bar.   
  
Cochrane happily reached for the bottle. He opened it and took a large swallow. Looking back at Guinan he said to her "I hope they're paying you well, because you've earned it." He took another drink and sat down.  
  
"Actually, I don't get paid. The economics of the future are a bit different than what you're used to." she said.   
  
"Sounds like a great place. Crazy economics, crazy alcohol, and crazy Borg" he said sarcastically. Even in his inebriated state, Cochrane recognized the effect the word "Borg" had on the bartender. He quickly apologized saying "Sorry, I know how you people feel about the Borg. I'm beginning to hate them myself."   
  
Guinan looked at Cochrane. Through her long association with humanity and her time in ten-forward she had seen and heard many people in pain. She said finally, "The Borg destroyed my world. There are only a few of my people left," she confessed.   
  
Cochrane stared at her. "But, you're human, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"No, but the differences are in places you can't see. Why do you think I wear all these bulky clothes?" she replied with a faint smile. "The point is, the Borg have destroyed the lives, dreams, and aspirations of countless beings all across the galaxy. You're merely the most recent in a long line" she admonished him. "Whether you like the idea or not, your invention changed the course of this entire quadrant of the galaxy. And I imagine it changed your life as well."   
  
The words appeared to have an effect on Cochrane. He looked at the bartender and then at the bottle in his hand. After a long moment he put the stopper back in the bottle and handed it back to Guinan saying "Thanks a lot for your help, I won't be needing this." Guinan smiled at Cochrane's back as he walked out the door.  
  
-------  
  
"Captain, we are nearing the Vulcan ship."  
  
"Take us out of warp and place us in a non-aggressive orientation to the Vulcan ship. Keep our shields lowered," he ordered. "Open hailing frequencies, Mr. Worf."  
  
"Hailing frequencies open, sir."  
  
"Captain Saval, this is Captain Picard. May I come aboard your ship to discuss the situation?" he requested.  
  
"This is Saval, you may come aboard. Do you have a shuttle craft capable of docking with our vessel?" he replied.  
  
"That won't be necessary Captain Saval. We have other means of transporting ourselves," he said. "We have a device which is capable of matter teleportation. With your permission I will come aboard shortly."  
  
"We await your arrival."  
  
"Number One, continue to monitor for any other vessels. We must avoid contaminating the timeline any further if possible."  
  
"Sir," said Riker "do you think the Vulcans will play along?"   
  
"I think that after what I show them this" he said referring to a datapad he held in his hand, "there's a good chance."  
  
Picard went to the transporter room and stepped onto a transporter pad. "Energize," Picard ordered and he dissolved in a shower of sparkling light as his atoms were deconstructed, transmitted, and reconstructed on the bridge of the Vulcan ship.  
  
Picard immediately felt the difference between the two ships. The interior of the Vulcan vessel was hotter and the air was thinner than that of the Enterprise. At the sound of Saval's voice, he turned to face a man wearing traditional Vulcan robes.  
  
"Greetings, Captain Picard.. I am Captain Saval of the Vulcan science vessel Selaya," he said. He raised his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute.  
  
Picard returned the salute in the same manner. "Thank you Captain Saval for this meeting. I assure you that the future of our two peoples depends on its outcome," stated Picard.  
  
Saval led them to a small conference room. They were joined by T'Prin whose scientific knowledge would be of use in verifying the claims of the visitor.  
  
Saval began. "Captain Picard, you claim to be from the future on a mission to restore a different timeline, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, Captain that is correct. In our original timeline, a human named Zefram Cochrane achieved the first warp-flight while you were on your survey mission. This flight led to First Contact between humans and Vulcans. However, one of our enemies traveled back through time and succeeded in thwarting this event."   
  
"And where are this person and his ship now?"  
  
"They are both on board the Enterprise." Picard replied.   
  
"And what about this enemy you spoke of?"  
  
"We managed to defeat them," Picard replied gravely. "But only at the cost of many lives." "Captain Saval," he continued, "I have some data here that can prove what I am saying." Picard handed over the datapad and showed Saval how to use it. The datapad contained information regarding First Contact and the early years of the Vulcan effort to help the Earth recover from the third world war. Saval's role in that effort were illustrated in great detail. The Vulcan and his science officer read the information silently for ten minutes, their Vulcan emotional control giving no hint of what they were thinking.  
  
Finally, he spoke. "If this data is true, then the only logical course of action is to carry out First Contact as was originally intended. However, it could be a fabrication. In addition, I do have one question, if we do visit your planet, will that guarantee the return of the exact timeline from which you came?" he said.  
  
"To be honest, I have no idea" Picard confessed. "However, if we act quickly we can minimize the disruption, I believe."  
  
Saval turned to his science officer and asked her opinion. "Given the obvious technological superiority of their vessel, and despite the findings of the Vulcan Science Directorate, I can accept the possibility that what Captain Picard has told us is the truth. However, how can we be certain that their timeline is a good one for Vulcan?"  
  
Picard had prepared for this question. "Captain Saval, as time is of the essence I have a suggestion. Due to the extreme nature of the current situation, I would be willing to undergo a mindmeld with you in order to prove what I am saying is true and that Vulcan's future will better after First Contact with Earth" Picard informed them.  
  
If Saval was surprised by Picard's knowledge of Vulcan mental techniques, he didn't show it. "A mindmeld is a serious undertaking. It is a very intimate mingling of minds. Besides, I am uncertain whether a mindmeld with your people is possible."  
  
Picard looked at his Vulcan counterpart. "I know very well about mindmelds, Captain. I have done mindmelds in the past. I can assure you that a mindmeld with humans is possible."  
  
Captain Saval raised eybrow showed his surprise. In a moment he made his decision. "I will do as you suggest," the Vulcan said.  
  
Captain Saval leaned closer to Picard. He slowly placed his fingertips on certain spots of Picard's face. He probed saying, "My thoughts, to your thoughts. My mind, to your mind."   
  
The two captains sat quietly as the telepathic link transformed two separate minds into one. Picard became aware of Captain Saval's thoughts in the same way he had when he and Ambassador Sarek had undergone a mindmeld when the ambassador was ill with Bendii's Syndrome. In a few short minutes, Saval slowly pulled his hands away.  
  
"Captain Picard. We will do as you ask. T'Prin, tell Tuvon to set a course for Earth," he said. "Based on our scans of your home world, I find it extremely difficult to believe that your people and mine will become so interdependent and close in the future. But, the mindmeld convinced me of the logic and necessity of attempting to restore your future to you."  
  
Picard looked at his Vulcan counterpart. "I understand how you feel, Captain. But let me assure you that the Earth-Vulcan alliance will in time become a cornerstone of peace and security in the Alpha Quadrant," he said.   
  
"We shall see," said the Vulcan.  
  
THE END  
  
Story By: Christian Thompson (e-mail: wynand@hotmail.com)  
Your feedback and comments will be greatly appreciated. 


End file.
